


soft spot

by talesofsuspense



Series: ficlets and snippets [1]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: Tony’s first thought when he sees Steve ducking into a room with a cardboard box is “oh no, what animal did he sneak in?”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: ficlets and snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717309
Comments: 21
Kudos: 200





	soft spot

**Author's Note:**

> this was written really quickly because i haven’t written (or at least completed anything) in forever and was desperate for some pure fluff tailored specifically to my taste. which is (ults) steve + cats, and of course stevetony. 
> 
> there’s nothing overly ults about this honestly, but i love that universe so i’m setting it there. so no knowledge necessary.
> 
> i haven’t had it checked for mistakes or anything, so they’re all my own, as always.

There are a lot of things about Steve that are surprising. Tony never stops being endlessly surprised by him, and that’s a good thing for the most part. But one of the most surprising things is his undeniable, incredibly large soft spot for animals. 

Most people like animals, even in just a vague “I like animals” way where they don’t actively want any pets or go out of their way to interact with them, sure, but this is Steve. Steve asks to pet just about every dog he comes across. He has in fact rescued cats from trees (or had Tony do it). He even carried a bag of rolled oats in his pocket when he and Tony went for a walk along the river, scoffed when Tony asked if he brought it as a snack for them, and threw it to a small group of ducks quacking loudly on the edge of the water.

It’s adorable and entirely unexpected. Steve has the most hypermasculine reputation of any man Tony knows and yet he walks around with packets of emergency food for ducks. It’s also why Tony’s first thought when he sees Steve ducking into a room with a cardboard box is “oh no, what animal did he sneak in?”

Tony sighs, preparing for the inevitable “can we keep it” argument they’re about to have, and pours himself a cup of coffee while he waits. 

Eventually Steve comes padding out and Tony can’t resist a grin when the first thing he does is press a kiss to his cheek. But Tony isn’t letting him off that easy. “So what was in the box, darling?”

It’s almost comical how Steve freezes and a flush creeps up the back of his neck before he visibly steels himself to win the argument that hasn’t even started yet. “Okay, I already know what you’re going to say. But you have to see them before you decide.”

Tony lets himself be ushered into the first guest room, half amused and half dreading what he might find. If it’s any sort of reptile or small breed of dog he’s not going to be happy. The room looks empty though. The box he saw Steve carry in is lying on the floor with the flaps unfolded, but there’s nothing in it but a small, cut up fleece blanket. He turns back to frown confusedly at Steve, but finds him lowering himself into the ground on his front, stretching his arms out in front of him and softly clicking his tongue while looking under the bed. 

“What are you doing?” Tony asks, staring down at him. Steve looks up at him like he’s stupid.

“They’re hiding under the bed,” he explains, and sure enough, Tony hears a soft meow a second later.

“Oh my god, you got cats,” Tony takes a hand through his hair. He likes cats, but he’s never considered himself a  _ cat person _ in the sense that he’d ever actually want to own any. He watches in awe as a tiny kitten comes stumbling out from under the bed, wobbling a little and moving with hesitant little steps. It’s black with a few white patches and it’s honestly adorable. It heads straight for Steve, obviously already comfortable with him. Tony melts a little watching Steve carefully pet the kitten’s head with two fingers. It’s so tiny compared to Steve’s huge hand.

“They’re kittens, actually. I found three of them by a garbage can in the alley next to that bakery we like on my walk home. They were all alone in that box so I think they were abandoned. I call this one Antonio,” Steve smirks up at Tony, who just rolls his eyes. 

“Great, so now I have an abandoned kitten named after me?” Tony crosses his arms in mock disapproval, fighting against the grin that threatens to spread across his face watching the tiny kitten rub its body against Steve’s cheek.

“Well he’s feisty but still a total sweetheart. Just like someone else I know,” Steve smiles at the kitten, stroking the fur that’s sticking up in different directions along its spine. “The other ones are a bit shy, so they might take awhile to come out. They’re all sweet though.”

“So let me guess, you want to keep them?”

“Well, I would say just one,” Steve starts, and Tony can tell he’s pre-planned this discussion. He can practically imagine a powerpoint presentation in his mind outlining all the reasons Steve thinks he and Tony should become cat dads. “But I think they’re all bonded already. It would be mean to split them up. Plus they already like me and cats can make great companions.” 

Tony sighs before lowering himself to the ground too. He lays on his side facing Steve and the kitten, whose name will be changed, and cant believe how easily he’s giving in. Maybe he has a soft spot too, but mostly for Steve. “Fine. But if my clothes start having cat fur on them you’re going to be on lint roller and dry cleaning duty for life.”

Steve beams, that’s the only way to really describe it. It’s a look Tony wishes he wore more because he looks stunning like that, radiating happiness. Tony is helpless against it. The power of Steve Rogers.

Steve leans over to press a kiss against his nose and the kitten meows softly, climbing up over Steve’s arm to walk towards Tony. Yeah, Tony thinks as he gently scoops the kitten towards his chest, feeling the soft rumble as it purrs, he has a soft spot. 


End file.
